shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bullet Francisco
[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) Well... I'll see. I'll have to ask you to see what Shelly thinks about it -- She, along with Kagi, are the other admins of this site. It's kind of important that other admins are at least aware of your request. Tell them to discuss it with me. The three of us will decide together about it. Kind of like a court proceeding. Heh heh.--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 15:33, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure, we can be friends. :)--[[User:Bionicleboy3000|'Akamia']] (Talk)( ) 02:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yo, i got a friend request supposedly from you saying you shut down your old skype account. Is this true? Or is this guy faker? [[User:JaketheHedgehog|'Jake the Hedgehog']][[User talk:JaketheHedgehog|''' The Ultimate Apprentice']] 23:01, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Why'd you shut it down? [[User:JaketheHedgehog|'Jake the Hedgehog']][[User talk:JaketheHedgehog|' The Ultimate Apprentice']] 23:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Featured User Interview Sorry about taking so long, I've just... been dealing with a ''lot of s**t lately, on top of the fact that since you've already won quite a few times, I'm struggling to come up with original, non-repeating questions. Hopefully I'll get it done soon, though.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 08:04, December 22, 2012 (UTC) # 1. Q) Are there any obscure series you like? Why do you like them? Well there is the Mother series. It was released in America as EarthBound, and ever since I played that game, I've fallen in love with the series. The series itself is very unique. While I will refrain from going to far into detail about the series, I will say this: The first game is the most challenging, the second is the most comedic, and the third is the most engaging. Another "obscure" series I like is the Legendary Starfy series. Only one game, The Legendary Starfy, has been released in America. It was known as "Densetsu no Stafy" in Japan. The games are just "pick-up-and-play" type of entertainment. There are a few other series I like that can fall into the category "obscure", but those are two of the main ones I frequently play. # 2. Q) Has there ever been a game almost everyone else hated, but you enjoyed it? The only game I can really think of is the Pokemon Colosseum series. Most people hated the double battle mechanic, but I kind of liked it. I especially liked the second installment in the series, Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. I mainly like the games because Generation I and II Pokemon are being lost in the newer games as of late. I hope they will do a full game with almost entirely Generation I and II Pokemon, but I don't foresee that happening. # 3. Q) If you could take any one Sonic character and put them in the game of another franchise, who would it be, and what franchise? I feel like Robotnik could brighten up any franchise. Just imagine it. Robotnik rides up in his Eggmobile and starts irritating Link from The Legend of Zelda as he is trying to beat a dungeon. Robotnik randomly interrupting in any franchise would automatically make the franchise twenty percent cooler. Am I right? # 4. Q) With your retirement from SNN, what are your plans for the future? I do not really have set "plans". I would like to take more time offline to start preparing myself for what is going on in my real life. I have my education to take care of, and I also have friends I would like to talk to more. I will try to take more time offline, and retiring from the Sonic News Network was just one step. I spend way too much time online as it is. With that said, I'd like to point out that my retirement is not exactly infinite. My retirement will probably last a long period of time. This does not mean I will never return to the website eventually. I really just want to take a couple years to get settled with the next stage of my life, before I make a commitment to the Sonic News Network again. # 5. Q) What series would you least expect the Sonic series to do a crossover with? I could really answer this question in many ways, but imagine if the Sonic series met God of War. I could not at all imagine Sonic in any scene of God of War, it would just make the entire game a joke. It would also be amusing to see Sonic in a Metroid game, because like God of War, he would just be so out of place. A series I would not expect Sonic to be in a crossover in, and not just what would be a wacky crossover, is the My Little Pony series. I know I drag this series to death into every question, but it would just be a "Wow, Really? I didn't expect that." moment. It would be interesting too, but that wasn't part of the question. # 6. Q) What are your thoughts of the general Sonic fandom, based on personal experience? Not just SNN, but as a whole. I personally hate the Sonic fandom as a whole. Not to insult any Sonic fans out there, but the fandom is really just incredibly childish. I'm not going to go any further with details because I would not want to offend anyone, but yeah, I do not like the Sonic fandom as a whole. The Sonic News Network has much more mature people, mainly because we operate differently than other sites. Again, not to offend anyone in the Sonic fandom, I just have disdain for the community as a whole, not any individuals. # 7. Q) Is there anyone in particular you would wish to see promoted in your place? Because of the sheer number of great administrators we have, it will not be necessary for someone to take my place. Administrators like Supermorff, Myself 123, Genesjs, and the rest of our staff team have such diversity between them that we can keep the wiki operating well even if one of the administrators leaves. We also have a great number of users who could be promoted if we do not. In particular, Le Solace would be a fantastic candidate for adminship. He is one of the most mature people I have had the pleasure of meeting, and is also a brilliant person overall. He is very trustworthy, and giving him the tools would not benefit him, but the wiki as a whole. He has a keen eye and keeps great watch over the wiki, and giving him administrator tools would benefit the entire site. It's a wonder that he isn't an administrator already. Other strong future candidates for adminship include Time Biter and Fly the Fox, both of whom are very experienced and can handle big responsibilities. If they continue to work hard, I'm sure both of them will get the role should we ever need them to. I am not saying all of these users should be promoted right this second, but if we ever need more administrators, I am sure these users could help the wiki continue to grow even more than it already has. # 8. Q) What are you going to miss most about SNN? Not to sound arrogant, but I just loved helping the wiki grow. Coming up with new ideas to benefit the wiki, and just conversing with other users is something I will particularly miss. I have had a great time with the site, and I have been fortunate enough to meet the people I have. Users like DarkFuture, Le Solace, Genesjs, Knowall, Sacorguy79, FreeSmudger, and Fly the Fox are just some of the people who have made my time here a great one. I'll also miss just editing in general. Whenever I found something constructive to do on the wiki, I did it. Now, I have not done this recently, which is something I will regret, but nonethless the memories have not faded. Contributing to a giant project is something I will always cherish, and is something I hope to do more of in the future. Thank you to everyone who has made my time here at the Sonic News Network a great one. If you want a more detailed answer, you can look at my last blog. # 9. Q) What are your fondest memories, of both SNN and the Sonic franchise as a whole? Starting with the Sonic News Network, I particularly remember some days where I just found a lot of editing to do, or days where I just wanted to converse with fellow users about the direction of the wiki, life in general, or just anything really. Days like this made my stay at the Sonic News Network a great one. On boring days I could discuss with my good friend Genesjs about the direction of the wiki, other video games, or even My Little Pony. (I must mention it one more time in my interview. Go Rarity.) Days where I would just do a massive overhaul on sloppy articles, or days where I would just make minor spelling corrections also stick out to me. As for the Sonic franchise as a whole, beating Sonic the Hedghoeg 2 for the first time was one of the highlights I can remember. I was seven then and I think I unplugged my console in celebration. I also remember long days spent playing Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, and Sonic Rush. Those games were some of my more favorites of the Sonic series. While my relationship with the series is growing particularly faint, I will probably go back to these games eventually. # 10. Q) Any parting words for the general wiki populace? YOLO. --[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 00:56, February 8, 2013 (UTC) As for the "How Do You Feel" part: Good, I suppose. Always nice to be on the front page, I guess. --Bullet Francisco 06:16, February 10, 2013 (UTC)